L'invasion des EVO's
by Minuit666
Summary: Une épidémie s'est répandue dans le monde entier laissant les agents de Providence jouer contre le temps. Mais est-ce-que l'épidémie est la seule menace ? C'est un O.S


**L'invasion des E.V.O's**

« Rex ? »

Aucune réponse

« Rex ? Ça va ? »

Toujours pas de réponse

« Oh putain ! Je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué Rex ! White va me tuer ! Ainsi qu'Abuela et Caesar ! Et Six ! Et Holiday ! Ch'uis une femme morte ! »

11 heure avant dans le laboratoire de l'hacienda

« S'il te plaît ! Dis oui. Le supplia Minuit

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être un cobaye.

\- Mais ce n'est rien j'te jure ! Dit-elle en levant les deux mains

\- La dernière fois que j'ai été un cobaye j'ai été électrocuté et part mon frère en plus!

\- J'ai compris... Dit-elle les yeux baissé. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à partir la tête baissée. Rex la regarda partir. Il hésita deux fois avant de partir à sa poursuite mais il découvrit bien vite qu'elle n'était plus là.

« Rex ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Doc ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Faut que tu viennes.

\- J'arrive. »

Rex sorti de l'hacienda et rentra dans le laboratoire de son frère où se trouvait celui-ci, le docteur Holiday, l'agent Six, Bobo et Minuit qui était assise devant l'ordinateur de Caesar avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- White veut nous voir. Lui répondit Six

\- Nous tous ?

\- Oui même Minuit. Lui dit White. »

Rex sursauta et se retourna pour voir la tête de White sur l'écran.

« Minuit, tu as trouvé ?

\- Vous savez, elle ne vous entend...Commença Bobo.

\- Non, il me faut plus de temps. Répondit Minuit sans quitter l'ordinateur des yeux.

\- C'est justement lui qui joue contre nous.

\- Je sais. »

Rex regarda Minuit et ne vit aucun éclat dans ces yeux. Elle qui a toujours un petit quelque chose dans les yeux quand elle travaille sur un projet, là il n'y a rien sauf le néant.

« Rex, tu nous écoutes ? Lui demanda Holiday

\- Ha heu non.

\- Bien joué. Lui dit Bobo.

\- C'est bon, lâche-moi. Répondit-il irrité. »

Le docteur Holiday regarda Rex surprise avant de se racler la gorge.

« Bon. Minuit combien de temps ça va prendre ? Demanda Holiday

\- 5 heures même plus...

\- Alors met toi au travail. Lui dit White

\- C'est ce que j'allais faire.

\- Dépêche-toi, alors.

\- Vous ne voulez pas... Commença Rex

\- Vous voulez que ça marche ou pas ? Lui demanda Minuit tout en coupant Rex dans sa phrase.

\- Que ça marche.

\- Alors ça prendra le temps que ça prendra à moins que vous ayez autre chose à dire ?

\- ...

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Minuit baissa de nouveau les yeux sur l'ordinateur et recommença à taper sur le clavier.

« Rex, va guérir le plus d'E.V.O le plus vite de préférence.

\- Euh ouais.

\- Caesar, aide Minuit.

\- Je suis en train de le faire.

\- Holiday...

\- Faire des analyses sur le terrain.

\- Six et Bobo…

\- On dégomme tout ! Cria Bobo

\- On aide Rex. Rectifia Six

\- Alors au travail. »

Rex tourna le regard vers son frère corriger Minuit de temps en temps, Holiday était sorti se changer, Bobo et Six attendirent justement Rex.

« On peut m'expliquer ?

\- Des nanites ont étaient activés après que des personnes ont ingérés de l'eau un peu partout dans le monde. Expliqua Six rapidement.

\- Et tous ceux qui ont bu cette eau se sont transformer en E.V.O?

\- Exactement. Confirma Six.

\- Mais si je les guéri tous, il y aura forcément saturation.

\- C'est pour ça que la gamine essaye de trouver un remède le plus vite. Lui dit Bobo.

\- Mais pourquoi le temps joue contre nous ?

\- Il reste environ 12 heures et 30 minutes avant qu'ils restent tous dans cette forme. Lui répondit Minuit. »

Rex tourna la tête pour voir Minuit prendre un feutre d'ardoise rouge dans un des tiroirs à côté de lui. Caesar avait pris sa place devant l'ordinateur et continua le codage.

« Caesar !? Interpella Minuit

\- Oui.

\- Où est le tableau ?

\- Derrière le mur.

\- À sa place ?

\- Oui. »

Minuit se tourna vers la paroi près de l'écran géant et appuya sur le bouton juste à côté, la paroi s'ouvrit pour laisser un tableau blanc avancer.

« Je ne vais jamais arrêter de jouer avec ça, faut dire que c'est génial aussi.

\- Toujours aussi gamine, Minuit. Dit Abuela

\- Ben ouais faut bien de temps en temps. »

Abuela s'avança pour poser une assiette contenant des frites, de la viande et un peu de salade sur le côté.

« Je pensais que tu aurais faim vue que tu n'as pas mangé depuis quelques jours.

\- Bobo, tu peux manger si tu veux. Lui dit Minuit

\- Faut pas me le dire deux fois.

\- Non ! C'est pour Minuit pas pour toi. Le gronda Abuela en lui tapant la patte.

\- Je n'ai pas faim du coup je lui laisse. Expliqua Minuit.

\- Tu dois manger ! Lui cria Abuela

\- Je n'ai pas faim ! On va pas me forcer à quelque chose que je ne veux pas ! Alors laisser moi faire ce que je veux ! Explosa Minuit. »

Abuela regarda le dos de sa protégée puis s'en alla. Minuit sortit son portable attrapa ses écouteurs avant d'en mettre une dans l'oreille gauche. Elle renifla un coup puis commença à écrire sur le tableau avec le feutre rouge.

« Hermana... Va t'excuser. Dit doucement Caesar.

\- Laisse-moi travailler !

\- Minuit, ça peut attendre...

\- Non ! Ça ne peut pas ! Des personnes se transformes en E.V.O toutes les minutes et je suis la seule à pouvoir trouver le remède avant que Rex fasse une saturation !

\- Mais tu ne peux rien faire si tu t'évanouis ou que tu meurs ! Commença à crier Caesar.

\- Alors tu continueras le travail ! Comme tu le fais toujours !

\- Pas cette fois ! Tes calculs sont plus compliqués qu'avant ! Et donc plus de temps à comprendre et à résoudre...

\- Donc plus de risque que Rex...

\- Exact alors mange. Lui dit Caesar plus calmement

\- Non. »

Caesar se mit à grogner ce qui fit rigoler un peu tout le monde sauf Six (quel rabat joie).

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux toujours faire vite surtout quand... Commença Caesar

\- Rex, un E.V.O au cœur de Manhattan. Dit White.

\- Bien, j'y vais toute suite. »

Rex sorti et fit sortir le Boogie Pack avant de s'envoler vers sa destination. Suivi par le laboratoire. Une fois la ville en vue Rex se prit pratiquement un E.V.O.

« C'était quoi !?

\- Un des trois E.V.O's transformés. Dit la voix de Minuit dans l'oreillette

\- J'avais compris mais je n'en n'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Lui répondit ensuite Rex.

\- D'après le scanne il est moitié corbeau et moitié taureau. Dit Caesar.

\- Et les deux autres ?

\- On ne sait pas, faut que tu descendes voir. Enchaîna Caesar.

\- Que font Bobo, Six et Holiday ?

\- Ils se préparent à être largués. Dit Minuit.

\- Bon bah... »

Rex regarda autour de lui et une fois l'E.V.O repéré, il lui fonça dessus avant de lui envoyer un de ces Smack Hands. Le corbeau/taureau s'effondra sur un des toits et Rex se laissa tomber tranquillement jusqu'à qu'un autre E.V.O lui fonça dessus.

« Encore un hybride !? Demanda Rex

\- D'après les scanner c'est... Commença Caesar.

\- C'est quoi ? Fini ta phrase Caesar. »

Au bout de 5 minutes, Rex commença à s'inquiéter.

« Caesar ? Minuit ? Vous m'entendez !? Caesar ! Minuit ! Cria Rex paniqué. »

Dans le laboratoire

Six, Bobo et Holiday venaient d'être largué et Minuit continuait ces calculs.

« Rex ? Tu m'entends ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Génial, la communication a été coupée. Dit Caesar.

\- Et comment ?

\- Un circuit grillé peut-être ?

\- Tu veux que je vérifie ?

\- Fait toi plaisir hermana.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Non.

\- Moron.

\- Pas besoin de m'insulter en Grec...

\- D'une : c'est du Latin et de deux : je t'ai seulement appelé "crétin".

\- Pourquoi tu dois savoir parler toutes les langues possibles sur terre ?

\- Pour vous embêter, maintenant tu me laisse la place ?

\- Ouais. »

Caesar se leva du siège conducteur du vaisseau pour laisser Minuit y prendre place. Elle s'assit sur le siège (logique -_-) et regarda les commandes.

« Bon... comment on fait déjà ?

\- De ?

\- Pour commander aux nanites de réparer ou désactiver un système... Répondit Minuit. Enfin le truc de Rex quoi. Poursuit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Rex te l'as appris ?

\- Ouais, il m'apprend à mieux maîtriser mes nanites et leur pouvoir.

\- Alors fais le.

\- Ouais mais non, vois-tu je préfère le manuel et c'est aussi en rapport avec le fait que j'ai un tantinet oublié comment on faisait.

\- Ça va prendre plus de temps.

\- M'en fous. »

Minuit appuya sur un des boutons du tableau de commande, qui ouvra, sur le mur à sa droite, une trappe où à l'intérieur se trouva des câbles, un levier et plein de boutons. Elle regarda les compteurs et vit 2 boutons éteints et 4 câbles brûlés.

« Tu as des câbles de secours ?

\- Malheureusement non.

\- Zut... Bon apporte moi une pince universelle avec du câble en acier galvanisé.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en lui donnant ce qu'elle avait demandé.

\- Je vais réparer le circuit à l'ancienne. »

Du côté de Rex, Six, Bobo et Holiday

Ils étaient tous en train de se battre contre les deux hybrides. Rex et Bobo contre le "corteau" (comme surnommé par Bobo) alors que Six et Holiday se battaient contre la deuxième qui a l'air d'un mélange entre un ours et un cerf.

« Vous m'entendez ? Demanda la voix de Caesar dans leur oreillette.

\- Bien sûr que oui crétin vu que j'ai réparé le système. Dit la voix de Minuit derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Rex

\- Des circuits ont grillés. Lui répondit Minuit le plus naturellement au monde.

\- T'as réussi à les réparer ? Demanda Bobo.

\- Si je ne les avais pas réparés tu crois que tu serais en train d'entendre ma voix ?

\- Euh... »

Minuit laissa échapper un petit rire alors que Rex se moquait ouvertement de son partenaire.

« Euh... Rex baisse toi si tu tiens à ta tête. Lui dit Minuit. »

Rex s'accroupit juste-à-temps pour voir le "corteau" passer au-dessus de sa tête.

« Whoua, merci señorita.

\- De nada. »

Rex regarda Bobo maîtriser le corteau. Un fois fait, l'adolescent s'approcha de l'hybride et posa ses mains sur la tête de celui-ci, qui récupéra sa forme humaine. La femme cligna plusieurs fois les yeux en se fixant avant de regarder Rex.

« Vous m'avez rendu ma vraie forme ! Je vous remercie jeune homme !

\- C'est mon travail madame. Lui dit Rex en lui serrant la main. »

Six s'approcha de Rex avec Holiday à ces côtés.

« Les deux autres hybrides se sont enfuis. Lui dit Six.

\- Ils sont partis en direction de la forêt. Dit Minuit. »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête pour voir le laboratoire poser sur le toit de l'immeuble d'à côté et ils virent Minuit contre le rebord du toit quand elle leur a parlé.

« Elle est où cette forêt ? Demanda Bobo.

\- Enfaite c'est le Park de Washington.

\- On y va. Dit Six.

\- Je peux venir ? Demanda Minuit.

\- Non, tu restes dans le labo. Lui dit Holiday.

\- Mais... Commença Minuit.

\- Fait ce qu'on te dit pour une fois. Dit Caesar. »

Minuit lui lança un regard noir puis retourna dans le laboratoire non sans lâcher des injures (dans de nombreuses langues) en passant. Caesar, Bobo, Six et Holiday montèrent à leur tour dans le laboratoire et vit Minuit assise dans un coin avec un cahier et un crayon. Bobo alla s'installer à côté d'elle et s'endormit. Rex vola devant le vaisseau en observant les rues avec ses lunettes et parla avec son frère.

« Hermano, t'es sûr de pas vouloir rentrer à l'intérieur ? Lui redemanda Caesar.

\- Pour la huitième fois : non.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle.

\- Minuit ?

\- Ouais.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas affronter son regard. »

Caesar se tourna et regarda Minuit endormi contre le mur et un Bobo en train de regarder le pendentif de Minuit essayant d'approcher sa main (patte ?) de celui-ci.

« Je te déconseille de le toucher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle refuse qu'on y touche.

\- C'est ça. Se moqua Bobo. »

Il approcha sa main (patte ?) du pendentif mais une alarme se fit entendre dans tout le vaisseau qui réveilla Minuit un peu (complètement) en sursaut. Six regarda l'écran et vit deux points rouges apparaître (en plus de celui qui représente Rex).

« Rex ?

\- Je les vois. Ne sortaient pas, j'peux m'en occuper tout seul.

\- Non ! Ne descend pas seul... Lui dit Holiday.

\- Il ne t'as pas écouté. Lui dit Bobo en se marrant.

\- Il n'écoute jamais de toute façon. Rajouta Six. »

Caesar regarda autour de la pièce puis se rendit compte d'une chose...

« Dites, où est Minuit ? »

Six, Holiday et Bobo regardèrent où elle était précédemment et ne vit qu'une place vide à l'exception du cahier et du crayon au sol.

« Vous ne me trouverai jamais. Leur dit sa voix dans leur oreillette.

\- T'es où ? Lui demanda Bobo.

\- Quelque part dans le laboratoire mais pas pour longtemps.

\- Non, ne fait pas ça ! Lui cria Caesar en réalisant ce qu'elle sous entendait.

\- Tu me connais, je n'écoute jamais, comme Rex. »

Caesar détacha sa ceinture et commença à courir vers la porte pour trouver celle-ci grande ouverte. Il passa sa tête par la porte pour voir Minuit qui tombait en chute libre et criait "Attention, j'arrive !". Caesar porta son doigt à son oreillette en espérant que Rex réponde.

« Rex ? T'es là ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

\- Tu risques de voir...

\- C'est trop cool ! Cria Minuit en arrière-plan. »

Rex regarda complètement choquer Minuit en train chuter. Quelques secondes après, il fonça le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour être juste en-dessous d'elle pour l'attraper mais dès qu'il l'attrapa le poids et la vitesse de chute de Minuit (et la loi universelle de la gravitation), l'on entraîné vers le sol beaucoup plus vite. Ses ailles disparut et il ne parvient pas à les fabriquer de nouveau. Il regarda Minuit, qui regardait en bas, il suivi son regard pour voir les deux autres E.V.O's qui les regardaient tomber.

« Rex, dis-moi que tu peux faire apparaître le Boogie Pack ou même le Sky Slyder ?

\- Euh... pour l'instant non.

\- Gamiméno skatá... On va mourir génial.

\- J'ai une idée mais il faut que tu t'accroche très fort et que tu es confiance en moi. »

Dans le laboratoire

« Ce n'est pas vrai, ils vont mourir. Dit Holiday.

\- On ne peut pas aller les prendre ? Demanda Bobo.

\- Ils vont trop vite même pour le laboratoire et leur position change rapidement. Dit Caesar. »

Ils regardèrent tous les points rouges (représentant Rex et Minuit) jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux points disparaisse quelque part dans le ciel et le deuxième s'écraser dans le Park.

« Où est passé Minuit ? Demanda Six.

\- Ou Rex. On ne sait pas quel point est qui. Dit Holiday. »

Dans le Park

« Oh putain mon dos. Jura Rex.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui se fait écraser par des mains mécaniques géantes. Gémit une voix contre lui.

\- Ouais mais ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait détruis le dos par terre et qui se fait écraser par une fille de 55 kilos.

\- Dis que je suis grosse tant que t'y ai !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça !

\- De tour façon te plains pas vu que c'était ton idée !

\- Touché. »

Rex se débarrassa des Smack Hands et ses mains se reposa lentement sur le dos de Minuit. Il se redressa tout-en gardant Minuit contre lui.

« T'as encore la tête qui tourne ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Comment tu...

\- Tu n'as pas bougé et tu as toujours les poings serrés sur mon t-shirt.

\- Oh et toi ton dos ?

\- Il me fait un peu mal.

\- Désolée. »

Minuit desserra les poings, se leva doucement, regarda autour d'elle alors que Rex se releva et la regarda. Elle s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui prit les lunettes pour les mettre sur ses yeux (au calme la fille, comme si de rien n'était.).

« Tu cherches les E.V.O's ?

\- Yep. »

Quand il la regarda de plus près il se rendit enfin compte d'un truc. La jeune fille portait un legging noir avec un débardeur noir, un sweat shirt à capuche noir et ses cheveux était attachés dans une queue de cheval haute reposant sur son épaule droite, rien à voir avec son jogging noir et son t-shirt surdimensionné qu'elle portait régulièrement.

« Tu t'es changé ?

\- Ha heu oui et depuis un moment même.

\- J'aime mieux quand t'es en jogging.

\- Moi aussi mais bon, ce n'est pas pratique pour se battre.

\- Ça te vas bien en tout cas.

\- Merci. »

Malgré leur conversation, ça n'empêcha pas Minuit de faire la tête à Rex. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour trouver la trace des E.V.O's, Rex regarda si leur oreillette marchaient toujours.

« Bon bah plus de contact avec les autres.

\- C'est sûrement la chute qui les a endommagés. Lui dit-elle sur un ton neutre.

\- ...Tu m'en veux toujours ?

\- Non ! Jure !? Dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. »

Rex la regarda puis se mit à rire d'une façon incontrôlable, Minuit, quant-à-elle, laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Question idiote... Commença Rex.

\- ...Pour une réponse idiote. » Termina Minuit avec le sourire.

Rex voulut s'avancer vers Minuit, mais il glissa et tomba à terre les fesses en première. Minuit se tourna et le découvrit à terre.

« Ça va ?

\- Ouai, juste mal aux fesses. Dit-il en se frottant les fesses douloureuses.

\- Andouille.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Minuit mit les lunettes sur son crâne et lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa mais à la place de se lever, il lui tira dessus pour l'emmener à terre avec lui. Il pensait qu'il aurait le droit à un coup de poing ou même qu'elle l'engueule mais à la place elle rigola en se roulant à terre.

« Euh...Toi pas être en colère contre moi ?

\- Non et pas besoin de parler comme ça.

\- Je ne comprends plus rien là.

\- Tu ne comprends jamais rien de toute façon. Dit-elle avec le sourire.

\- Hey ! Méchante !

\- Y'a que la vérité qui blesse.

\- Et qui te dis que je suis blessé ?

\- Hé ! C'est ma phrase ! Cria-t-elle faussement outrée. »

Rex la regarda et recommença à rire de plus belle, il tourna la tête. Il vit les deux E.V.O's, au loin, passer entre les arbres et se stoppa instantanément de rire.

« On doit bouger et vite. Murmura-t-il avec plus de sérieux dans sa voix.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils arrivent. »

Rex aida Minuit à se lever. Une fois debout, Minuit remit (une rime !) les lunettes sur les yeux, elle activa le rayon x et vit avec horreur les deux E.V.O's s'approcher d'eux.

« On y va.

\- Alors cours ! Cria Rex.

\- Cours toi aussi ! Lui cria Minuit. »

Minuit attrapa la main de Rex et se mit à courir rapidement, quelques kilomètres plus loin, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin.

« Enfaite on s'est enfuit alors qu'il faut que tu les soigne... Commença Minuit en se tournant.

\- Oh merde... Ben on refait le chemin inverse.

\- ... Je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine. »

Rex se tourna et vit les deux E. étaient pas très loin d'eux. L'ours/cerf fonça sur Rex, qui l'arrêta par les cornes avec les Smack Hands alors que le deuxième, qui était moitié serpent moitié aigle, envoya Minuit dans un arbre avec sa queue.

« Minuit !

\- Je vais bien ! T'occupes pas de moi ! »

Rex détourna son attention de l'hybride rien qu'une minute pour voir Minuit avec un petit filet de sang couler le long de sa tempe. L'ours/cerf en profita pour se dégager et l'envoya valser lui aussi dans un arbre pas loin de Minuit.

« Rex ! S'exclama celle-ci. »

Elle commença à courir alors qu'elle était s'était accroupie, elle dérapa un peu mais se reprit vite et dès qu'elle fut à la hauteur de Rex, elle l'aida à se lever.

« Tu devrais t'enfuir. Murmura Rex

\- Ouais, je "devrais" mais non. Dit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Minuit, il est hors de question que je te laisse être blessé par un d'entre eux.

\- Et il hors de question que je t'abandonne. »

Rex se redressa et la regarda avant de soupirer.

« Je suis coincé avec toi, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.

\- Ne me dis pas que je t'avais pas prévenu.

\- Je ne te donnerais pas se plaisir. Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle attrapa ses couteaux qui se trouvait de chaque côté de ses cuisses en même temps que Rex transforma le Blast Caster. Il lança le fouet sur l'aigle/serpent pour permettre à Minuit de l'atteindre. L'hybride déploya ses ailes pour tenter d'échapper à la prise de Rex et c'est à ce moment que Minuit en profita pour lui faire deux longues entailles sur l'aile gauche qui l'empêcha par la même occasion à s'enfuir avant de sauter à l'abri sur des branches d'arbres. La tête du serpent cracha du venin sur le fouet et quelques arbres qui se dissous en 2 secondes.

« Il crache de l'acide !? Demanda/cria Rex

\- Apparemment. Lui dit la voix de Minuit au-dessus de lui. »

Rex leva la tête pour voir Minuit sur des branches de l'arbre derrière lui. L'aigle/serpent cracha son venin sur la branche où Minuit était posée ce qui la fit tombée (la branche s'est dissoute). Dès qu'elle commença à chuter Rex l'attrapa comme une mariée avant son atterrissage et la laissa poser ces pieds à terre. Une fois au sol, celle-ci regarda la manche de son sweat pour voir un trou dedans et la peau un peu rouge.

« Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça m'a un peu brûlé mais sinon tout baigne et toi ça va ? Tu n'as pas été brûlée ?

\- Non ça va, ne t'en fait pas... Attention ! »

Minuit poussa Rex alors que l'ours/cerf fonça sur lui. Rex se retrouva à terre complètement déboussolé mais quand il reprit entièrement conscience de ce qui se passé, il comprit que Minuit a été frappé à sa place. Il tourna la tête et il vit que Minuit était coincée entre l'arbre et l'hybride. Il remarqua aussi que l'hybride ne pouvait pas atteindre Minuit à cause de ses bois coincé dans l'arbre et la dernière chose qu'il vit le glaça sur place. Minuit tremblait comme une feuille, les yeux grands ouverts et des larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues. Quand il vit ça, des images traversa sa tête. Il voyait une Minuit plus petite, qui pleurait et qui semblait crier quelque chose à la personne qui la tenait en l'air. Quand il sortit de son état second, il vit un grand dôme qui l'entourait, le protégeant de l'hybride qui l'a pris pour cible et l'ours/cerf qui fonçait contre celui-ci pour le briser, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de marcher. Il regarda le sol et vit un long circuit électronique qui venait de l'extérieur. Il remonta les yeux le long du circuit, vit Minuit avec les circuits sur son corps et les yeux entièrement bleu. L'hybride fonça dessus une fois de plus en même temps que le deuxième cracha son venin. Le dôme se brisa en plusieurs petit morceaux et Minuit s'effondra sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Le serpent/aigle fonça sur Rex qui, lui, sauta au-dessus de ce dernier, toucha sa tête, désactivant les nanites aux passages et se réceptionna avant de courir vers Minuit.

« Minuit ? Minuit ! Ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en supplie ! Cria Rex complètement paniqué. »

Rex tourna la tête pour voir un homme par terre et le dernier hybride lui aussi à terre mais complètement sonné. Il attrapa Minuit comme tout à l'heure et fit apparaître le Boogie Park. Une fois qu'il fut bien haut, il chercha de vue le laboratoire de son frère. Une fois repéré, il vola jusqu'à lui et toqua à la porte avec difficulté qui fut ouverte par Bobo qui fixa Rex tenir une Minuit sonnée dans ces bras.

« Elle a quoi la gamine ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Sérieusement ? J'en n'ai aucune idée. Lui répondit Rex. »

Bobo s'écarta pour laisser passer Rex avec Minuit. Quand Caesar vit Minuit dans les bras de son petit frère, il enleva tout de la table pour le laisser l'allonger.

« Elle a quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Pourquoi ces courbes biométriques ont augmentés ? Demanda Holiday.

\- J'ai juste vu un dôme autour de moi.

\- Un dôme ? Interrogea Six.

\- Comme avec le Block Party.

\- Ces nanites. Déclara Caesar.

\- Je ne sais pas ...

\- Une déclaration pas une question Rex. Lui dit Holiday.

\- Et les E.V.O's ? Demanda Bobo après quelques minutes de silence.

\- J'en ai guéris un mais l'autre est sonné.

\- Et ils sont où ?

\- Dans le Park.

\- Un humain au milieu d'un Park accompagné par un E.V.O ? Dit Holiday.

\- Ça va faire boum. Dit Bobo.

\- M'en fous. Leur dit Rex. »

Rex a regardé Minuit tout le long de la discutions, refusant de détourner une seul fois le regard. Caesar remarqua très vite le regard inquiet plaqué sur le visage de Rex.

« Dis-nous ce que tu as vu. Lui dit Six.

\- Un souvenir du moins je crois et après j'ai trouvé Minuit avec des circuits électroniques le long de son corps et les yeux entièrement bleu... Répondit-il vaguement.

\- Tu t'es souvenu de quoi ? Demanda Caesar l'air... inquiet ?

\- De... Rien d'important. »

Caesar regarda son frère avant de mettre des capteurs au-dessus de la poitrine, les bras (après lui avoir enlevé son gilet) et les tempes de Minuit. Il s'avança jusqu'à son ordinateur pour regarder les résultats. Quand il lut les résultats, il fit signe à Six et Holiday pour qu'ils approchent.

« Il semblerait que ces nanites ont étaient stimulés par quelque chose. Déclara Caesar.

\- Par quoi ? Demanda Six.

\- Pas quoi mais par qui. Rectifia Holiday.

\- Tu penses que ce soit... Commença à chuchoter Caesar.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible après tout tu nous as dit qu'ils étaient proches à l'époque. Continua Holiday sur le même ton que Caesar.

\- Donc tu penses qu'en voyant Rex en danger, ces nanites se seraient activés par son seule désir de le protéger ? Demanda doucement Six.

\- C'est seulement une hypothèse. Après tout, les nanites de Rex ont un lien direct avec ses sentiments alors pourquoi pas celles de Minuit aussi ? Répondit Holiday.

\- Faudra faire des tests. En conclut Caesar. »

Caesar regarda au-dessus de son ordinateur pour observer Bob assit entre les jambes de Minuit et Rex qui avait l'air concentré que sur la jeune fille allongée devant lui.

« Rex ?

\- ...

\- On rentre à Providence comme ça on pourra faire les analyses nécessaires pour voir ce qu'elle a et on en profitera pour vous soigner. Lui dit Caesar en posant sa main sur l'épaule gauche de son frère.

\- ... »

Caesar alla prendre place sur le siège conducteur et mit le cap sur Providence. Il mit le pilote automatique et retourna faire les codages commencer par Minuit. Au bout d'une demie heure, ils arrivèrent, Rex emmena Minuit dans le laboratoire et resta au près d'elle. 3 heures après, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, tourna la tête sur le côté pour découvrir Rex endormi sur une chaise non loin d'elle, sa veste posait sur le dos de cette dernière, le bras droit s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir de la chaise et bandé jusqu'au coude. Alors qu'elle se redressait, non sans mal, Minuit ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur sortir de sa bouche. Rex releva la tête au son de la voix de Minuit. Vraisemblablement Rex ne dormait pas comme elle le supposait.

« Ça va ?

\- J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir était tapé par ton Funchucks.

\- Ouille.

\- Tu n'as pas idée... Dit-elle en fessant une grimace. Dis... est-ce que... Reprit-elle timidement.

\- Est-ce que quoi ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose en particulier ? Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

\- Euh... juste un dôme autour de moi et c'est tout.

\- Cool j'aurais bien voulu voir ça. Dit-elle en poussant un léger soupir soulager. Ce sera pour une prochaine fois je suppose. Finit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Rex rigola un peu et alla chercher Holiday avant de revenir avec elle. Holiday scanna Minuit, lui prit sa température, changea le bandage se trouvant sur le haut de son épaule gauche et enleva le pensement de son front. Elle lui fit plein d'autres analyses sous les plaintes de sa patiente et les rires de Rex.

« Arrête de te moquer toi ! Cria gentiment Minuit en faisant un geste avec sa main.

\- Pas ma faute, c'est trop marrant. Se défend-il en levant les deux mains en l'air.

\- Voilà jeune fille, rien à signaler. Interrompit Holiday.

\- Génial.

\- Bon je vous laisse, j'ai un E.V.O dans la nature à retrouver... Dit-elle avant de reprendre. Et pas de bêtises tous les deux. Déclare-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Holiday ! /Reb' ! Cria simultanément Rex et Minuit. »

Holiday s'en alla et ni Rex ni Minuit ne semblait vouloir briser le silence, du moins jusqu'à ce que Minuit pousse un soupir désespéré.

« Tu penses à quoi ? Lui demanda Minuit.

\- Comment tu...

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu crois que j'ai le titre de meilleure amie pour quelle raison ? Alors dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Je pense à quelque chose.

\- Depuis quand tu sais penser ? Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Hahaha, ch'uis mort de rire. Dit sarcastiquement.

\- Je sais, je suis la meilleure. Rigola-t-elle en faisant la révérence.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Reprit-il sérieusement.

\- Ça à avoir avec ton état second de tout à l'heure ? Répondit-elle plus soucieuse.

\- Oui...

\- De quoi tu t'es souvenu ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur. »

A la place de répondre, Rex la regarda avant de se rendre compte que ses lunettes étaient encore sur la tête de Minuit. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle et récupéra ses lunettes avant de les mettre sur son crâne. Minuit le regarda et avant qu'il puisse partir, elle lui attrapa les mains.

« Rex, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais. Lui dit-elle sur un ton doux.

\- Je sais...

\- Minuit ! Où en es-tu !? » Cria White.

Minuit fronça les sourcils d'irritation et éteignit l'écran qui venait de s'allumer.

« Alors où on en était ? Dit-elle toute innocente.

\- Euh...

\- Je t'interdit de me raccrocher au nez ! Cria de nouveau White.

\- C'est ce que je fais pourtant. Dit-elle en éteignant de nouveau l'écran.

\- Tu vas te faire tuer.

\- Je continuerais ainsi jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce que tu as vu.

\- Minuit... !

\- Taisez-vous White ! Je retournerai sur le codage quand j'aurais fini de parler avec Rex, de toute façon Caesar s'en occupe pour l'instant. Alors lâchez moi ! Cria-t-elle en éteignant l'écran sans attendre de réponse.

\- Tu n'as pas peur toi.

\- Je ne travaille pas pour lui alors j'ai rien à craindre. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Pas faux. »

Rex se mit à se balancer sur ses pieds d'avant en arrière puis se rendit compte que Minuit et lui se tenait encore les mains.

« Bon tu t'décides à me l'dire ?

\- Tu ne lâche pas l'affaire dis donc. Lui fit-il remarquer avec le sourire.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je suis têtu comme fille. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais ne change pas d'sujet.

\- Je t'es vu.

\- Normal... Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Non, non, quand je dis que je tes vu, je disais par-là quand tu étais plus jeune, tu pleurais et criais après la chose qui semblait te tenir à une grande hauteur.

\- Oh... Dit-elle visiblement surprise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne pensais pas tu allais t'en souvenir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça s'est passé le jour où tu t'es transformé en ta forme biomécanique…

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Rex ! L'E.V.O a été repéré. Lui dit Caesar

\- Où ? Lui demanda Minuit.

\- Dans les Abysses.

\- Comme par hasard. Dit Minuit en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Caesar baissa les yeux sur leurs mains enlacés et sourit. Minuit ayant vu son sourire, regarda dans la même direction pour découvrir qu'il regardait leurs mains, pour éviter encore plus d'embarras, elle retira ses mains avant de se lever du bord du lit.

« Je vous ai dérangé ?

\- Oui... Dit Rex

\- Non. Rectifia Minuit en même temps. »

Rex regarda complètement surpris Minuit et il la regarda rejoindre son frère. Avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne, il lui attrapa le bras et la ramena vers lui.

« On termine une discutions et on arrive.

\- D'accord. »

Rex attendit que la porte se referma et retourna Minuit pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ?

\- ... (N.A: elle est très bipolaire cette fille je vous jure... pire que moi !)

\- Minuit ? »

Il chercha son regard mais à première vue il allait avoir du mal à le trouver. Il essaya de lui faire lever la tête sans y parvenir.

« Regarde-moi...S'il te plaît ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas...

\- Je t'en prie. »

Minuit commença à se débattre violemment au point qu'il dû resserrer sa prise sur elle, ce qui la fait gémir de douleur.

« Réponds-moi.

\- Lâche-moi ! Cria Minuit tout en commençant à pleurer. Je t'en prie...

\- Pas avant d'avoir une réponse !

\- J'ai dit : Lâche-moi ! »

Avant même qu'il sache ce qui se passait, il se fit électrocuter. Il eut le temps de voir les yeux de Minuit être bleu et de redevenir marron alors qu'il fut projeté contre le mur.

« Je...je ne voulais pas... je suis désolée Rex. Déclare-t-elle avec regret. »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis s'enfuit en courant. Caesar la vit courir vers son laboratoire et avant même qu'il puisse lui dire quelque chose, il fut jeté dehors, d'un coup d'pied aux fesses (si, si littéralement) par Minuit. Une fois toute seule dans le laboratoire, elle activa les commandes puis le pilote automatique et mit le cap sur les Abysses.

A Providence

Caesar alla dans le laboratoire pour trouver son frère à terre.

« Rex ? Ça va ?

\- Où elle est ?

\- De qui tu... ?

\- Où est Minuit ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle m'a juste chassée de mon vaisseau.

\- Merde. »

Une fois sur ces jambes, Rex sorti de l'usine et transforma ces jambes en Sky Slyder et commença les recherches.

« Rex ?

\- Pas maintenant doc.

\- Minuit se dirige vers les Abysses.

\- ... Merci. Dit-il un peu soulager. Mais pourquoi irait-elle là-bas ?

\- Peut-être pour l'E.V.O en tout cas va s'y. »

Rex fit demi-tour et se dirigea droit sur les Abysses aussi vite que possible.

Aux Abysses

Le laboratoire s'était posé depuis 10 minutes maintenant. Un tas d'E.V.O's l'avait encerclé dès qu'elle avait posé le pied à terre. Elle commença à avancer et les E.V.O's s'écarta tous petit-à-petit pour la laisser passer. Alors qu'elle avançait, elle vit l'ours/cerf mais ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua à avancer jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un tronc.

« Van Kleiss, si tu pouvais de te donner la peine de te montrer. »

Des branches de toute formes différentes commença à former un corps (comme dans la fin de l'épisode 1 de la saison 1)

« Que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Trêve de politesse, je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser ici.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Deux choses.

\- Et qu'elles sont-elles ?

\- J'ai besoin de verser le remède dans l'eau...

\- En quoi ça me concerne ?

\- Les E.V.O's incontrôlable ne boivent pas c'est connu.

\- Viens en au fait.

\- J'ai besoin que tu la disperses dans l'eau prise pour les bouches incendies. Fit-elle en lui montrant la fiole dans sa main. Puis que tu ouvres ou tu fais exploser, ça s'est toi qui vois, les bouches d'incendies pour disperser l'eau.

\- Donne-moi la fiole.

\- Pas de coup foireux ?

\- Jamais pour un bon repas. »

Il attrapa la fiole et descendit du tronc. Il tendit la main à Minuit et l'aida à monter sur le dos d'un Gnasht alors qu'il montait sur le dos d'un Lizard (E.V.O). Van Kleiss ordonna à tous les autres E.V.O's de les suivent et mit le cap sur le château. Sur le chemin Minuit remarqua une chose qui avait bien changé.

« Je vois que les bois ont l'air moins…mort.

\- C'est ton œuvre.

\- L'œuvre des nanties. Ratifia-t-elle.

\- Mais se sont ta création donc ces bois sont ton œuvre.

\- Je... D'accord. »

Minuit attrapa une fleur sur le chemin.

« Que vas-tu en faire ?

\- Je vais la poser à l'endroit qui convient. »

Van Kleiss la regarda puis se tourna pour voir Rex arriver. Rex se posa devant les deux E.V.O's à la tête de la marche et regarda Minuit.

« Pourquoi t'es avec lui ?

\- J'ai besoin de son aide.

\- Pour ?

\- Diffuser le remède partout dans le monde. »

Minuit descendit du Gnasht et s'approcha de Rex.

« Viens, si tu n'as pas confiance. Lui dit-elle.

\- En toi j'ai confiance mais pas en lui. Dit-il en pointant Van Kleiss du doigt. »

Elle enroula son bras autour du sien, lui tirant dessus pour qu'il avance avec elle. Van Kleiss leur laissa quelques minutes d'avance avant de continuer sa route suivie de près par les autres E. .

« Tu es sûre qu'il va le faire ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il faut lui donner quelque chose en échange.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu vas lui donner quoi ?

\- Je vais le laisser se nourrir.

\- Tu lui donne tes nanites !? Fit-il en dégageant son bras de la prise de la jeune fille.

\- Moins fort...

\- Mais tu n'es pas bien !

\- Je te rappel que mes nanites meurent quand elles ne sont plus en moi. Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Rex la regarda puis sourit. Il regarda la fleur se trouvant entre les mains de Minuit.

« C'est pourquoi la fleur ?

\- Pour tes parents...

\- Leur tombes ?

\- Ils n'ont pas vraiment de tombes ici.

\- Où alors ?

\- J'ai fait des tombes derrière votre hacienda.

\- D'accord. »

Rex se prit le pied dans une branche et tomba à terre sous le rire de Minuit. Il tourna juste à temps pour voir la branche se retirer dans la terre. Minuit l'aida à se lever alors qu'il lançait un regard noir à Van Kleiss.

« Tu l'as fait exprès !? Cria Rex en pointant Van Kleiss du doigt.

\- Ce n'était pas moi.

\- Alors qui ça peut être !?

\- Rex... Calme toi voyons. Lui dit la voix apaisante de Minuit. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux pour voir une lueur où il ne peut mettre le doigt dessus. Il tourna le dos en continuant d'avancer alors que Minuit le regardait.

« Tu sais très bien qu'il a tout oublier...même toi. »

Minuit détourna le regard pour le poser sur Van Kleiss. Elle commença à avancer avec Van Kleiss (toujours sur Lizard E.V.O) à ces côtes.

« Je sais mais je peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il se souviendra de moi.

\- L'espoir te perdra.

\- Non l'espoir fait vivre.

\- C'est beau de rêver.

\- N'as-tu jamais rêver de faire autre chose que te venger et détruire ?

\- Si mais je ne pourrais plus maintenant.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Fonder ma propre famille avec la femme que j'aime.

\- Violeta…

\- Mais elle a préférée Rafael et ils ont eu Caesar et Rex.

\- Il n'est pas trop tard pour fonder une famille.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une famille... Commença Minuit.

\- Destination atteinte ! Cria Rex. »

Minuit soupira et leva les yeux pour voir le château. Elle avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur de Rex.

« J'ai beau venir ici plusieurs fois, il me fout les chocottes... Avoua Rex.

\- A toi aussi ? Lui demanda Minuit en le regardant. »

Malgré sa peur, elle entra par la grande porte suivie de Rex. Van Kleiss suivi de près derrière eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers le réservoir et Rex regarda Van Kleiss verser le remède sur le sol alors que Minuit lui attrapa le bras (celui de Rex). Van Kleiss s'approcha d'eux et les firent reculer un peu en arrière.

« On attend quoi ? Demanda Rex.

\- Que l'eau arrive. Lui répondit Minuit.

\- Et pourquoi tu me tiens le bras ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Je...

\- Aurais-tu peur ? Dit-il en rigolant. »

Rex vit une lueur de panique passer dans ces yeux et il comprit à quel point elle était horrifiée. Il lui enleva sa main de son poignet, lui attrapa la main et entrelaça ces doigts avec les siens avant de lui sourire doucement.

« Ça va bien se passer. Essaya de rassurer Rex.

\- J'espère...

\- Y'a pas de raison que ça ne se passe pas bien après tout, c'est toi qui la créé...

\- Et j'ai aussi créé les nanites...

\- Dis-toi que pour certains les nanites leur ont sauvés la vie. Lui dit Van Kleiss en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille (il s'incruste tranquille le mec).

\- Oui mais...

\- Pas de "mais". » Lui répondit Van Kleiss. »

Van Kleiss fit signe à un de ses sbires et de l'eau rempli le réservoir, se mélangeant avec le remède. Quand l'eau se calma enfin, elle commença à repartir par où elle est arrivée sous l'ordre de Van Kleiss.

« Et maintenant ? Demanda Rex.

\- Vous attendez. Dit Van Kleiss.

\- Attendre quoi ? Demanda de nouveau Rex.

\- Que les nouvelles remontent jusqu'à vous.

\- Problème, on n'a pas d'oreillette. L'informa Minuit.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un léger problème ça. Dit Rex

\- Comment ça se fait que vous en aillez pas ? Leur demanda Van Kleiss.

\- Ils se sont bousillé quand on est tombé tout à l'heure. Lui répondit Rex.

\- Tout à l'heure ?

\- Longue histoire. Lui dit Minuit. »

Minuit alla dans le jardin du château et posa la fleur sur le sol alors que les deux hommes l'attendirent à l'entrée du jardin. Van Kleiss les ramena jusqu'au vaisseau, Rex monta le premier mais avant de laisser Minuit monter, l'homme plus agée lui attrapa le bras assez fortement.

« Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

\- A Providence. Dit-elle comme une évidence.

\- Et ma récompense ? Le demanda-t-il en serrant un peu plus sa poigne.

\- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

\- Van Kleiss… Commença Rex en sortant du vaisseau.

\- Dit au toutou de s'en aller ou il sera ton secret. Lui murmura le plus vieux à l'oreille. »

La jeune fille fixa Van Kleiss avec horreur avant de tourner vivement la tête vers Rex et de la secouer frénétiquement. Rex s'arrêta dans sa marche, observa son amie intensément, quand il resût un signe d'approbation, il se tourna, retourna dans le laboratoire et attendit patiemment le retour de Minuit.

Quand elle fut sûre que son ami soit hors de porter d'écoute, elle se tourna vers Van Kleiss et arracha violemment son bras de son emprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends de sortir ça devant lui ! Et s'il avait entendu !? S'exclama l'adolescente en colère.

\- En quoi ça te dérange le fait qu'il sache que tu sois Rosalys ?

\- Parce que je lui ai dit que c'était Circé !

\- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Demanda Van Kleiss perplexe.

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il quitte Circé une fois qu'il se souviendra de tout !

\- S'il se rappel de tout, il se rappellera de tes yeux et de ton pendentif. Fit-il en désignant le collier de Minuit du doigt. »

Minuit regarda Van Kleiss en clignant des yeux lentement en portant sa main à son collier avant de reculer brusquement, se prenant les pieds dans quelque chose mais avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, elle senti des branches lui maintenir le dos et attraper les bras. Van Kleiss s'approcha d'elle et la fit s'assoir sur un tronc. Elle releva la tête et le fixa intensément.

Dans le vaisseau

A travers une des fenêtres du vaisseau, Rex vit Van Kleiss et Minuit se disputait, en tout cas c'est ce que l'agitation des bras de la jeune fille lui indiquaient, jusqu'à ce que l'adolescente se calma violemment et porta sa main au-dessus de sa poitrine là où il savait que la plaque de son collier reposait. Il l'a regarda reculer de quelques pas avant de trébucher mais fut arrêtée dans sa chute par des branches d'arbres, que Van Kleiss fit apparaitre, lui attrapant les bras et lui tenant le dos en place. Rex s'apprêta à sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il vît l'homme attraper la jeune fille et la fit s'assoir sur un tronc d'arbre fraîchement coupé.

Dehors

Van Kleiss regarda le regard troublé de la jeune fille avant de soupirer :

« J'ai compris…

\- De quoi ? Interrogea la jeune fille confuse.

\- Malgré tous ce que tu dis, il y a la partie égoïste qui veut que Rex reste auprès de toi, sinon tu ne garderais pas le collier.

\- C'est faux ! Je garde ce pendentif parce qu'il me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire !

\- Alors l'inscription de derrière n'a rien avoir avec tout ça ?

\- De quoi je me mêle, d'abord !? »

L'homme regarda l'étincelle de fureur qui traversa les yeux de la jeune fille devant lui il savait que le sujet du pendentif était sensible mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher surtout après qu'elle a évoquée son amour pour la mère de Rex plus tôt. Il l'a vit regarder vers le vaisseau et quand il suivit son regard, il découvrit le jeune homme sur la passerelle attendant Minuit. Quand Van Kleiss la vit se lever pour le rejoindre, il se rappela du pourquoi il l'avait retenue :

« Hé au fait. Déclare-t-il, attirant l'intention de la jeune fille sur lui.

\- Quoi encore ? Tu veux mes nanites ? Demanda-t-elle en levant le bras vers lui.

\- Non. Fit-il en poussant son bras. Tout-à-l 'heure, dans la forêt, tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour fonder une famille.

\- Ouais et alors ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entendais ?

\- Minuit ! Faut y aller ! Cria Rex du vaisseau.

\- Deux minutes. Cria la jeune fille à son ami. Regarde, tu as créé le Pack et d'une certaine façon vous formez une famille, certes bizarre mais une famille tout de même. T'as vu dans quelle famille je suis tombée ? On a tous des problèmes et c'est vrai qu'on se dispute, énormément même, mais on sait qu'on peut compter les uns sur les autres, comme toi, tu peux compter sur chacun des membres du Pack. Fit-elle en parlant à Van Kleiss. Et je vais te dire un secret.

\- Lequel ? Fit-il en levant légèrement les yeux au ciel.

\- Quand on travaillait tous sur le projet nanites et que tu n'étais pas aussi méchant, Rex et moi ? on te considérait comme notre « tonton effrayant ». Fit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est censé être un compliment ? Demanda Van Kleiss en levant un sourcil.

\- Oui, parce que même maintenant, alors que tu nous fais coup bas ou nous met des bâtons dans roues et vise versa, moi je te considérais toujours comme mon « tonton terrifiant ». Déclara Minuit avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur la joue et de partir vers le vaisseau. »

Van Kleiss regarda la jeune fille partir rejoindre Rex en souriant un tout petit peu. Quand Minuit arriva à la hauteur de Rex, celui-ci l'observa bizarrement alors qu'ils rentrèrent tous deux dans le vaisseau.

« Quoi ? Répondit Minuit sous le poids de son regard.

\- Rien, c'est juste bizarre de te voire faire un bisou baveux à Van Kleiss.

\- Alors d'un ce n'était pas un bisou baveux, ceux là je les garde pour Caesar, Federico, Abuela et toi, et de deux j'ai le droit, après tout c'est mon « tonton terrifiant ». Lui fit-elle en souriant.

\- Si tu le dis. Répondit Rex en haussant les épaules. »

Minuit observa les capteurs, se dirigea vers l'avant du laboratoire, entra les coordonnées de Providence avant d'aller s'assoir au côté de Rex et de poser ses pieds à côté du clavier d'un des ordinateurs tout en allumant les actualités :

« L'épidémie qui semblait avoir frappé la planète entière, transformant les habitants en E.V.O, semble avoir était éradiqué. D'après les informations fournit par Providence, les habitants peuvent sortir de chez eux et reprendre leurs activités comme si de rien ne c'était passer en nous assurant que plus jamais un accident pareil ne se reproduira. C'était Diane Farrah pour Ultimate Exposure. »

Minuit regarda Rex qui s'amusait à balancer une balle contre le mur avant de rouler des yeux, de l'attraper avant de l'envoyer sur le mur pour être réceptionné par son ami après son rebond. Les deux adolescents écoutèrent vaguement les informations, sachant que tous disaient la même chose.

Quand ils arrivèrent de nouveau à Providence, ils furent accueillis par Caesar, Holiday et l'agent Six qui semblaient tous un tout petit peu (mais vraiment un tout petit peu) énervés. Quand Minuit vit Caesar et Holiday s'approcher à grande vitesse, elle se mit à jouer avec la plaque de son collier, chose qu'elle faisait seulement quand elle était mal à l'aise ou coupable. Six se tenait à l'écart observant la jeune fille se faisant gronder par les deux scientifiques et en regardant Rex essayer de s'échapper discrètement avant d'être attraper par le bras par Minuit pour le garder près d'elle.

« Même s'ils doivent être puni, White veux les voir au plus vite. Rappel a-t-il de sa place. »

Rex et Minuit se regardèrent avec panique se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait comme bêtises pour se faire convoquer. Alors que Six, Caesar et Holiday marchaient devant eux, les deux adolescents restaient plus en retrait lors de leur marche. Pendant tout le trajet, jusqu'au bureau de White, Minuit ne cessa de tripoter son collier entre ses doigts, attirant l'attention de Rex dessus.

« Je sens que je vais me faire tirer les oreilles pour tout à l'heure. Murmura l'adolescente à Rex en attendant que la conférence commence.

\- Mais non, c'est de White qu'on parle… Fit Rex de la même façon.

\- Justement ! S'exclama Minuit en levant les bras en l'air. »

Rex regarda son amie s'affoler sur la réprimande de White alors qu'il rigolait dans son coin. L'explosion de la jeune fille attira l'attention des adultes et celle-ci se renfrogna sous leurs regards de désapprobation alors que Rex lui frotta les cheveux.

« Rex. Minuit. Déclara une voix ferme et sévère. »

En entendant la voix de White, Rex courba son dos et baissa son dos alors que Minuit leva la tête, redressa son dos et frappa ses pieds ensemble, se mettant à moitié au garde à vous.

« Ils ont échangés leur état d'esprit. Rigola Caesar.

\- Quelque chose à te reprocher Rex ? Demanda White.

\- Rien dont je ne suis pas fier. Fit l'adolescent avec un sourire.

\- Vous nous voulez quoi ? Fit Minuit en arrondissant un peu son dos.

\- Je voulais vous féliciter pour la guérison des E.V.O's.

\- C'est tout parce que j'ai envie de manger là. Demanda la jeune fille en pointant la sortie du pouce.

\- Non. Fit-il sévèrement. Je voudrais savoir de ce qu'est devenu le troisième E.V.O hybride qui s'est échappé. Déclara-t-il, faisant que Minuit se tende violement, inquiétant Rex.

\- Il est… Commença Minuit en se appuyant ses deux index entre eux et en évitant un contact visuel avec White.

\- Oui… Insista White

\- Et bien… Il est… Peut-être… Un peu… Je crois… Je pense… Fit-elle en fermant fermement les yeux.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Nan ! Je suis sûre qu'il se trouve un tout petit peu aux Abysses. Fit-elle en ouvrant un œil pour observer la réaction du chevalier blanc.

\- Il est… Aux Abysses. Fit-il doucement.

\- Oui. Confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Et pourquoi un E.V.O hautement dangereux se trouve-t-il sur un territoire ennemi ? Accusa le chef de Providence.

\- C'es-à-dire que… Commença la jeune fille. »

Minuit ne put aligner d'autres mots, qu'une alarme résonna dans tout Providence.

« Que ce passe-t-il !? S'exclama Holiday.

\- D'après les informations un E.V.O s'est échappé de la cage d'entrainement de Providence. Fit calmement White. Rex, Minuit chargez-vous en.

\- A vos ordres. Déclara Minuit avant de sortir de la salle en courant avec Rex. »

Rex et Minuit coururent dans la direction de la sortit, bousculant au passage des soldats qui se dirigeaient vers les jets. La jeune fille s'arrêta quelques minutes pour récupérer des affaires alors que son ami continuait sa course. Arrivé à la sortit Rex vit que Minuit était resté en retrait alors qui s'apprêtait à l'appeler il la vit arriver à sa hauteur à toute vitesse.

« Hé ben alors mémé, on ne peut pas suivre le rythme ? Plaisanta le jeune homme.

\- Tu sais très bien que je cours plus vite que toi. Je me suis arrêtée pour récupérer ça. Fit la jeune fille en ouvrant sa main lui montra les deux oreillettes qu'elle avait prise.

\- Alors on prend quoi les airs ou les roues ? Demanda l'adolescents en attrapant une oreillette.

\- Le plus rapide ? Demanda la jeune fille en mettant l'oreillette.

\- Les airs. Fit Rex. Maintenant lequel les jets, le Boogie Pack ou le Sky Slyder ? Demanda le jeune homme après avoir mis lui aussi l'oreillette.

\- Les jets, t'oublies y'en a plus et je dirais le Sky Slyder, plus pratique pour deux personnes que le Boogie Pack et il est plus rapide. Répondit la jeune fille.

\- Et un Sky Slyder, un. »

Minuit s'éloigna un peu de Rex pour lui permettre de se transformer sans la blesser. Quand il eut fini, il tendit la main à Minuit et l'aida à monter derrières lui avant de mettre ses lunettes.

« Accroche toi bien. Lui fit-il. »

La jeune fille posa ses mains sur la taille de son ami dès que celui-ci commença à avancer. Alors qu'ils volèrent, Minuit fit attention de suivre chaque mouvement de Rex surtout quand celui-ci s'amusa à aire des figures. Très vite, les deux adolescents arrivèrent au plateau où se trouvait la base d'entrainement et y virent un E.V.O de pieds sans son collier de contrôle entrain de détruire les jets et les vaisseaux s'approchant de lui. Rex se stabilisa dans les airs alors qu'ils observèrent la scène de loin.

« Non mais c'est quoi cette E.V.O !? S'exclama la jeune fille en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Rex.

\- C'est Weaver. Déclara Rex.

\- Weaver ? Le même Weaver qui donnait tes nanites à Van Kleiss ?

\- Tu le connais ? S'étonna le l'adolescent.

\- De nom seulement. Je sais que c'est un E.V.O incurable, avant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais maintenant quand je vois sa taille je comprends mieux.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, si t'essaye de le guérir tu feras une saturation avant même d'avoir extrait le tiers de ses nanites. Rapproche-nous je dois l'examiner de plus près.

\- On va se prendre les projectibles des vaisseaux et il n'y a pas de protection sur le Sky Slyder.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en charge. Assura la jeune fille.

\- Comment ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es le seul à avoir des machines cool.

\- A l'inverse de toi, je sais les maitriser. Lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Fais-moi confiance, je vais y arriver cette fois-ci. »

Rex observa Minuit par-dessus son épaule pour la voir avec un regard déterminer.

« Toi, quand c'est pour voir un E.V.O tu ne recule devant rien. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Jamais. Confirma la jeune fille.

\- Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. »

Rex se pencha un peu, les faisant reprendre leur route. Plus ils se rapprochèrent plus les obstacles se faisaient nombreux, au départ c'était simple de les éviter, il suffisait à Rex qu'il slalome entre eux mais il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à le faire et Minuit ne semblait pas prête à l'aider. Alors qu'il évita de justesse un énième obstacle, le jeune homme ne vit pas un débris de vaisseau se dirigeant à pleine vitesse sur eux, l'ayant vu qu'à la derrière minute, il ne put l'éviter mais avant que le débris les touche, ce dernier ricocha sur un dôme bleu venant d'apparaitre et changea de direction.

« Je t'ai dit que j'y arriverais ! S'exclama la jeune fille en levant les poings en l'air. »

Rex regarda la jeune fille en souriant alors qu'il décida d'aller plus vite. La secousse de la vitesse fit chavirer un peu Minuit, qui se raccrocha rapidement à Rex alors qu'il rigola, ce qui lui valut une tape dans la tête. Le jeune homme fonça dans le tas jusqu'à arriver à quelques mètres de Weaver mais à la place de s'arrêter comme tout à l'heure, ils restèrent en mouvement tournant autour de l'E.V.O alors que la jeune fille l'étudia méticuleusement.

Avant de se rendre compte de se qui se passait, la queue de Weaver s'abattu violement sur le dôme de Minuit l'explosant en millier de morceaux faisant sursauter de surprise les deux adolescents, alors que Rex s'éloigna pour les mettre en sécurité, il sentit sa veste être tirer fortement en arrière et entendit un cri fendant l'air. Quand l'adolescent se tourna il vit que le tentacule avait attrapé Minuit par ses hanches et que la jeune fille se retenait à lui pour éviter d'être entrainer par l'E.V.O. Alors qu'il se stabilisa dans les airs, il attrapa les mains de l'adolescente dans les siennes et tira en arrière de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il sentît les mains de Minuit glisser de sa prise.

« Rex ! Cria la jeune fille alors qu'elle fut emportée par Weaver.

\- Minuit ! Cria Rex en essayant de la rattraper. »

Rex essaya de la rattraper et quand il arriva enfin à toucher ses doigts, il fut projeté par la queue dans un des vaisseaux. Il secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui pour voir tout les vaisseaux et les agents au sol tirer sur Weaver. Rex s'empressa d'activer son oreillette et de crier un ordre :

« Arrêter tous de tirer ! Cria l'adolescent. Weaver détient Minuit dans une de ses tentacules ! »

Aussitôt son ordre donné tous s'arrêtèrent de tirer de peur de blesser la jeune fille. Rex enleva le Sky Slyder pour l'échanger contre le Boogie Pack et dès que ses ailes ont apparu, il s'élança vers Weaver et essaya de trouver Minuit. Il trouva plutôt vite la jeune fille, elle se trouvait face au visage de l'E.V.O, en train de gigoter pour s'enlever de sa prise, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues et criant comme jamais, en voyant la scène Rex ne put s'empêcher de repenser au flashback qui l'avait eut plus tôt mais à présent il savait à qui elle criait et qu'est-ce qu'elle disait elle lui criait après essayant de le ramener dans sa forme humaine sans succès, à ce moment là il était celui qui causait ses larmes mais maintenant c'était un autre E.V.O et ça c'était impardonnable.

Rex fonça vers Weaver, dématérialisa son Boogie Pack pour le remplacer par la Big Fat Sword et de couper le tentacule de part en part. La prise sur la jeune fille se desserra, la faisant tomber mais la plaie faite par Rex se renferma aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Rex remit aussi son Boogie Pack que possible et attrapa le bras de Minuit, l'arrêtant dans sa chute, il tira sur le bras de la jeune fille, la remontant à son niveau, l'adolescente fit passer son bras libre autour du cou de Rex alors que ce dernier fit passer, lui aussi, le bras qu'il tenait à son coup et, après s'être assuré qu'elle se tenait bien accroché, il lui lâcha et installa respectivement ses bras derrière le dos et les jambes de son amie, la tenant comme une mariée avant de descendre vers le plateau . A peine eut-il les pieds au sol, il s'accroupi pour laisser s'assoir Minuit sur le sol et appela l'équipe de soin tout en gardant une main sur l'épaule de son amie, la tenant fermement.

« Rex, je vais bien. Rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son partenaire.

\- Si on t'écoutait, tu dirais que tu vas bien même avec le ventre ouvert.

\- N'abuse pas tout de même.

\- S'il te plait, pour cette fois, laisse-toi faire par les infirmiers. Fit-il en se levant en voyant l'équipe de secours arriver. Et n'essaye pas de te mêler de la bataille ! Cria-t-il en s'envolant.

\- Et te laisser te battre tout seul !? S'exclama la jeune fille. Jamais ! Cria-t-elle à son tour.

\- Il n'est pas tout seul, tu sais. Fit une jeune femme à côté d'elle. »

Minuit regarda à côté d'elle pour y découvrir une jeune femme noire, portant l'uniforme de Providence regarder Rex se combattant avec Weaver.

« Vous devez être l'agent Jones, je présume ? Demanda Minuit.

\- Tu présume bien et tu es… ?

\- Minuit, une amie de Rex. Fit-elle en tendant sa main.

\- Enchantée, Minuit. Fit l'agent Jones en serrant la main de la jeune fille.

\- De même. »

Alors que la jeune fille se laissa occulté par les médecins, elle observa son ami se battre seule contre l'E.V.O géant. Pendant un moment elle se demanda pourquoi les autres agents ne réagissait pas jusqu'à ce que la voix de Rex se fit entendre dans son oreillette :

« A tous les agents, vous avez autorisation d'ouvrir le feu, utilisaient toutes les armes possibles misent à votre disposition. »

Minuit ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement en entendant Rex si responsable et autoritaire.

« Vous l'avez entendu ! Allez à l'armurerie et ramenez toutes les armes possibles ! Cria l'agent Jones.

\- Dites je pourrais bidouiller deux/trois trucs ? Demanda Minuit.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour créer une arme assez puissante pour sonner Weaver quelques minutes et ainsi nous laisser le temps de lui remettre un collier.

\- Je pense que ça peut le faire. De quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- J'ai juste besoin de voir l'armurerie. »

L'agent Jones appela deux agents qui accompagna Minuit jusqu'à l'armurerie, une fois que cette dernière s'y trouva, elle attrapa un lance filet, le posa sur une table puis fouilla un peu à droite/à gauche. Quand elle eut tous se dont elle avait besoin, elle se mit à démonter des armes, changer ou récupérer des pièces, remonta certaines après avoir modifiés des choses à l'intérieur puis les donna aux agents qui étaient chargés de prendre les armes.

Après un long moment, elle retourna à l'extérieur un lance filet dans une main et un lance missile modifié dans l'autre et s'avança jusqu'au bord du plateau. Elle posa le lance filet et chargea le lance missile modifié.

« Que des agents se dirigent à 15,24 mètres au Nord, Est et Ouest. Orda Minuit a travers son oreillette. Et préparaient tous un collier de contrôle ! »

Alors que les agents exécutaient l'ordre donné, la jeune fille visa la tête de Weaver essayant de ne pas toucher Rex au passage avant de tirer. Lorsque le missile explosa dans les airs, un énorme choc fut produit faisant trembler la terre et envoya valser Rex à l'opposé de Weaver. C'est au moment où l'E.V.O secoua la tête complétement désorienté, qu'elle lâcha le lance missile à terre, attrapa le lance filet avant de viser les pattes/mains de Weaver et de tirer mais à la place que ce soit le filet avec les verrous qui sortit ce fut un long bolas qui sortit et vint s'enrouler autour des pattes/mains de l'E.V.O le faisant s'écrouler à terre en direction du Nord, là où l'entendait des agent de Providence.

« Ça pour de la précision, ça en est. Déclara l'instructeur derrière la jeune fille tout en l'applaudissant.

\- Hutton, je présume. Fit la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

\- C'est exact.

\- Je serai ravie de rester parler avec vous mais voyez-vous j'ai un E.V.O dont je dois m'occuper.

\- Weaver est sous contrôle vous n'avez pas à vous en faire. Fit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cet E.V.O. Déclara Minuit. Si vous-voulez bien m'excuser. Fit-elle en passant à côté de lui. »

Minuit sauta dans un des véhicules d'entrainement et partit dans la direction où Rex fut projeté. Pendant le trajet, les informations disant que l'E.V.O fut contrôlé et a eu son collier aida la jeune fille à un peu mieux respirer. Après de longe minutes, Minuit arriva à l'endroit où elle pense que Rex est tombé, alors qu'elle se rapprocher, elle vit une masse noire immobile au sol et sans plus attendre, elle sauta du véhicule toujours en marche et courra vers la forme au sol. Plus elle s'en approcher, plus elle vit de détail, plus elle l'avait la certitude que c'était son ami. Arrivé à sa hauteur elle tomba au sol et le secoua par les épaules tout en l'appelant.

Maintenant

Alors qu'elle énumérée toutes les personnes qui voudront la tuer elle ne se rendit pas compte que Rex avait reprit conscience, du moins jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui donna une pichenette au front, ce qui la calma instantanément.

« Oh mon dieu, t'es vivant ! S'exclama Minuit en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Pas pour longtemps si tu continues à m'étouffer comme tu le fais.

\- Pardon. Fit-elle en le lâchant. Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Je ne t'ai pas blessé ?

\- Je suis toujours en un seul morceau donc oui, je vais bien. »

Rex regarda son amie poser une main sur sa poitrine en poussant un soupir de soulagement avant de se redresser et d'aider son amie à se lever.

« L'E.V.O est maitrisé ?

\- Maitriser et mit en cage. Confirma la jeune fille.

\- Donc on peut rentrer ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

\- Que tu te décides. Déclara Minuit.

\- Air ou roue ?

\- Roue cette fois-ci.

\- Vos désire son des ordres. »

Rex recula un peu avant de se transformer en Rex Ride.

« Où je vous dépose jolie demoiselle ? Demanda Rex en lui tendant la main.

\- A Providence, je vous prie. Répondit Minuit en attrapant sa main et en montant derrière lui.

\- Ne te fais pas enlever cette fois. Taquina le jeune homme en tenant un second casque.

\- Y'a pas de risque, je suis bien accrochée cette fois. Déclara Minuit en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille après avoir mis le casque. »

Pendant le trajet l'adolescent senti un poids dans son dos, n'y prêtant pas vraiment attention, il continua sa route mais quand ils arrivèrent au hangar, le jeune homme attendit que son amie descende mais en ne sentant aucun mouvement de cette dernière, il tourna la tête pour la voir assoupie contre son dos. En soupirant il l'attrapa la jeune pour qu'elle soit en face lui puis lui fit enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, lui fit mettre sa tête au creux de son cou, où elle s'y blotti avec un sourire et glissa ses mains à l'arrière ses cuisses alors qu'il démontait la moto. Une fois tous cela fait, il commença à arpenter les couloirs pour emmener Minuit dans sa chambre. Sur son chemin il croisa Holiday qui lui demanda de passer avec la jeune fille au laboratoire le lendemain, il croisa son frère qui regarda les deux adolescents en souriant avant de donner une frappe dans l'arrière de son épaule gauche et il finit par voir Six qui les regarda avec un sourcil levé en questionnement qui eu comme réponse une tête secouer de la part de Rex.

Alors qu'il arriva enfin à la chambre de sa partenaire, il l'ouvrir la porte avec son pied et y découvrit une chambre identique à la sienne mais avec des papiers de rapport au sol et sur un bureau, un tableau blanc et un autre noir avec des formules chimiques et mathématiques ainsi que des photos de tout le monde avec les noms en-dessous accrochés au mur il fut aussi surpris de voir un hamac accroché avec Bobo en train de dormir dedans. Décidant de se poser des questions plus tard, il approcha la jeune fille de son lit, enleva les couvertures avant de l'allonger dedans après lui avoir enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes ainsi que sa queue de cheval et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir une main attrapa sa veste, il baissa les yeux et vit Minuit le regarder les yeux à moitié ouvert.

« Viens dormir. Murmura la jeune fille en tirant sur sa veste.

\- Je ne peux pas, il faut que j'aille faire le rapport à White.

\- Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes ? De toute façon sa peu attendre, tu as eu une journée interminable aujourd'hui.

\- Sois raisonnable et laisse moi y aller.

\- Toi, sois raisonnable et avoue que tu as sommeil.

\- C'est faux. Fit-il en essayant de cacher son bâillement. Bon je suis peut-être fatigué. Se résigna-t-il.

\- Aller viens dormir. Fit son amie en faisant une place dans son lit. »

Minuit décrocha sa main, ce qui permit à Rex d'enlever sa veste qu'il posa sur une des chaises avant d'enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il se dirigea vers le lit avant de s'écrouler dedans un « pouf » arrachant un rire de sa meilleure amie et se tourna vers elle.

« C'est quoi le programme de demain ? Demanda doucement Minuit en se blottissant contre lui.

\- Je ne sais pas mais Holiday à demandé qu'on passe tout les deux au labo demain. Informa le jeune homme en peignant les cheveux de Minuit avec ses doigts.

\- Contrôle de routine ?

\- Surement.

\- Dis, tu ne donne plus de coup pied quand tu dors, nan parce que je voudrais éviter de me réveiller avec des bleus sortit de nulle part comme quand on était petit.

\- On dormais ensemble plus jeune ? Et non je ne crois pas et toi ?

\- Oui, toujours, tu me servais de doudou. Commença-t-elle. Et non, moi je n'image pas être un catcheur masqué quand je dors. Fit-elle en rigolant.

\- Ne te moque pas ! Se vexa Rex en lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

\- Quoi tu dises « Cabezas de Trapo ». Fit-elle rigolant.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?

\- Pas maintenant, trop fatigué pour ça. Demain peut-être.

\- C'est ça, aller au dodo.

\- Bonne nuit Rex. Chuchota Minuit contre son t-shirt.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Rex entendit la respiration de la jeune fille se réguler et son corps se détendre lentement alors qu'il continuait à passer sa main dans ses cheveux et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte sa propre respiration se cala sur celle de Minuit et il s'endormit tout aussi vite qu'elle se rendant compte que cette journée était plus fatigante que d'habitude.


End file.
